


Snuggle Bunnies

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007





	Snuggle Bunnies

Sam was still in the kitchen, making something he had told Castiel will keep him warm in the cold weather. He wasn't exactly cold, but he wouldn't refuse anything that Sam gave him. He, in fact, loved everything that Sam did or said or... everything really.

When Sam came into the room, he was holding two cups and a plate on a serving tray and sat down on the bed next to him, leaning over to kiss his temples gently with a smile. "Sorry, grilled cheeses usually don't take so long if you don't burn them over and over. Here, try it. It's good." Sam picked up one of the sandwiches and handed off to Castiel who took it happily and nibbled on an edge.

"It is quite delectable, Sam. Thank you." he smiled, scooting over to be closer to the large man who in turn wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head sweetly.

"So, Cas, I was thinking since you're human now... Maybe we don't have to hunt. We can settle some place. I already talked to Dean about it and he doesn't mind. He wants to go into fixing cars for a living." Sam leans his chin on top of Castiel's chin, stroking small circles into the skin on the ex-angel's stomach.

"Sam, I never... I mean, of course. I would love to live with you." he puts the sandwich down and looks up at Sam, kissing his jaw lightly as the man gives him a slight squeeze of delight.

"Good. Because I couldn't see myself retiring any other way." Sam smiled, overwhelmed that he'll have Castiel all to himself every day for the rest of his life.


End file.
